Skyloft's First Halloween
by DragonEye0905
Summary: All of Skyloft is preparing for the anual Autumn Festival tomorrow. What no one knows, is that today is actually Halloween! Unfortunately for Link, someone who does know decides to introduce him to all the thrills and chills of the holiday. ONESHOT!


**A/N: Happy Halloween Peoplez! ^-^  
**

**Well, it isn't Halloween yet, but it's less than two weeks away! So here is a story to get you in the spirit of Halloween! Pun intended. ;) This is m****y first Holiday fic, and I hope you like it! I will probably do a Christmas one too, but now is not the time for talk of Christmas fics!**

**I originally had another version of this, but it got way too fluffy, and out of hand. So this is what I kept from the first idea, and I hope you like this one!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. All rights go to Nintendo.**

* * *

It had been a relatively peaceful day in Skyloft. The Loftwings were lazily gliding through the clouds, and the Remlits were being just as adorable as usual. The leaves of the trees had turned red, orange, and gold, and there was a slight chill to the air. The pumpkins were large and plump, and many people were decorating their homes with bright colors, the same as the leaves. Now, as the sun was setting under the clouds, Link admired the way it cast long shadows over all the islands.**  
**

Gathering his things, Link made his way over to the Knight Academy. He could smell that the old woman was making cider in the kitchen, and Link eventually wandered in that direction. The elderly woman smiled at him when he came in.

"Good evening Link. I know what you want, so here, take it before someone gets any ideas that I'm just going to hand it all over before the festival tomorrow." She handed Link a glass filled to the brim with fresh Pumpkin Cider. It warmed Link to his core, and he thought about the festival tomorrow. Everyone would head over to the Lumpy Pumpkin for pumpkin soup, the cider he was currently drinking, games, dancing, and in the evening, Kina was going to sing for everyone.

The Autumn Festival usually started around noon with a huge feast, and ended with a fireworks display at midnight. Everyone participated or helped in some way, and all of the shops except for the Lumpy Pumpkin were closed on this day. Unless, of coarse, Beetle was feeling that he needed to fly around in his air-shop all day.

When Link finished his drink, he thanked the woman, and left for his room. Dumping his sword, shield and adventure pouch in the closet, Link readied himself for bed. He changed into a long-sleeved, dark red tunic and black trousers, and removed his hat, hanging it on the wall above his bed. Link settled into his sheets, and promptly fell asleep. He would need all the rest he could get, because he would have to wake up early tomorrow to help with the finishing touches for the festival. As his mind eased off into the bliss of sleep, he thought he heard something tap on his window, but it must have been his imagination...

* * *

There was a loud bang outside, which proceeded to wake Link out of his peaceful slumber. He jolted upright, and hurried over to the window to peer outside. He couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean that there wasn't something out there... But, Link decided that it must have been the wind, knocking something over, and he returned to his bed. Just as he was drifting off, the noise resounded through his room again. This time, Link just ignored it. Again and again, the noise kept playing through the night, and after an hour of trying to ignore it, Link finally got up, put on his boots, grabbed his sword, and wandered outside.

Judging by the position of the moon, Link determined that it couldn't be much past eleven o' clock. All of the lights of the other homes and buildings were out. Link knew the source of the noise couldn't be a Remlit, since he had given Batreaux all the crystals necessary to become human, and once his demonic aura disappeared, the Remlits stopped attacking people at night. Even the monsters went away. And because of this, Link was afraid of what could possibly be out at night.

Gripping his sword in his hand, Link jumped down from the top of the academy building. Just then, he remembered that Pipit, another senior, usually was doing his nightly rounds. But, it was rather late, and Link didn't see his yellow friend anywhere. He stiffened at the sound of a quiet wail coming from the direction of the bazaar, and mentally scolded himself for being afraid. He was a hero, for Pete's sake! (whoever Pete was anyway...) And the last time he heard a wail, it had only been a needy hand sticking out of the toilet.

Link wandered over to the bazaar, hoping that whatever had made the wail was either gone, or perfectly harmless. He again heard the sound, followed by an unnaturally loud bang coming from the inside of the building. The purple rugs that signaled that the place was closed were up, but if someone else was in there, Link knew that the matter had to be dealt with, or he would never get any sleep. And so, he slowly moved the fancy fabric aside, and entered the dark bazaar.

* * *

Link got the feeling that he was being watched. That something, or someone, was watching him from the shadows. It was a very unpleasant experience. He heard something drop behind him, but couldn't see anything. When he turned back around, he let out a small gasp. A lantern was floating towards him. There was nothing holding up this lantern, and as it moved, it bobbed up and down. It stopped right in from of his face, and eventually, Link took hold of its handle, and confirmed it. Nothing was there. [That's a little... eerie.] Link thought to himself.

Link carefully made his way to the potion counter, but, he apparently wasn't careful enough. Before he had taken even three steps, he felt his leg push against something, and then it snapped. Link wondered what it could have possibly been, when right in front of him, something fell from the ceiling and hung in his face. It was horrible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHRRRRRRRRGG!" Link screamed, and fell over backwards onto his bottom. The thing was a human-shaped, brown, leathery monster. It had a flat face, with no nose, black holes for eyes, and a wide-gaping mouth full of rotting teeth. It hung there, making load moaning sounds, and reached out to Link. He was paralyzed in fear of the creature. Just before it touched his face, it stopped, and Link heard an all-too familiar voice behind him say,

"My, my. What a lovely scream you have...Skychild. Link sprung up from his position on the floor, and turned to see a cloud of diamonds disappear into the shadows. Link turned with a brave face to the monster hanging in the air, only to find that it too, had also disappeared in a cloud of diamonds. Link searched the building for the demon who he knew was present, but he could not find said demon. Suddenly, the lantern in Link's hand went out, leaving the entire place in darkness.

Link could hear shuffling sounds around him, and he randomly swung his sword when he thought something was near.

"Boo." Suddenly, the light returned, and Ghirahim's face was right in front of Link's. Link swung his sword again, but just as suddenly as it came, the light disappeared along with Ghirahim. He could hear the demon's laughter all around him, the sound sending shivers down his spine. He knew he had to get out, before something really bad happened. The demon had him trapped, and he really didn't like the feeling.

Two strong hands clamped down on Link's shoulders, and kept him in place. Link froze as Ghirahim pressed up against his back, and he could feel the demon's breath on his ear. He didn't move, couldn't move.

Ghirahim leaned even closer, and touched his lips to Link's ear as he whispered,

"Happy Halloween, Link." With that, Ghirahim snapped, and disappeared in a cloud of thousands of bright, yellow diamonds. The lights returned, and showed that the demon was gone. Hopefully, this time for good.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! The original plan was to show how Ghirahim learned about Halloween, but I scrapped it. Please leave a review, and I won't hunt you down and follow you around as your personal poltergeist!...okay, maybe that's a little harsh, but I do this for the sole purpose of entertaining you wonderful readers, and how do I know if I have done a good job if you don't leave reviews? D:  
**

**Happy Ghiroween everybody!  
**


End file.
